


A false impression

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, He suffers in silence, M/M, Misunderstandings, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Percival thinks Newt is not Theseus brother but his husband, Pining, but it ends well I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: A misunderstanding leads Percival Graves to believe Newt Scamander is not Theseus' brother but his husband.The problem? He falls in love with Newt.





	

Percival Graves met Theseus Scamander when he was already the Director of Magical Security at MACUSA. They worked together on a case to find and bring down Grindelwald and his followers. He and some of the Ministry's workers decided to join forces to end the dark lord once and for all.  
  
During the month they were in New York, Percival became very good friends with Theseus and learned a few things about him.

One of the most curious things was the fact that despite of being a famous war hero, people didn't know much about Theseus Scamander. He was very reserved when it came to his private life and only talked about himself with a handful of people.

The only thing Percival knew about his family was that his parents had died long time ago.

He also learned that Theseus couldn't stop himself from talking about Newt. He always talked about him.

The first time he did it was after the first week, they all had worked so hard they decided they needed a rest and went to a pub. Theseus had a glass with whiskey and was turning it around in his fingers, looking at it like it was his worst enemy.

"He's probably in Africa by now," he commented with a depressed expression on his face.

"Who?" Percival asked, although he didn't know why he did it since it was clear Theseus had a little bit too much drink for one night and was starting to lose himself.

"Newt," a smile returned to his features when the name came out of his mouth. Then he began to ramble about how Newt was the best thing that could have happened to him. He was proud of him and all the things he had managed to accomplish. The only thing that bothered him was the boy traveled too much to do his research and spent so many days away from home.

"You know what he did when I told him not to follow me to the war?"

"He followed you," Percival chuckled, having the weird sensation that he would like Newt if he had the chance to meet him.

"He did!" Theseus nodded and frowned at the empty glass. "We used to have dragons in our regiment. They wanted to use them, but they have to cancel the program because the dragons attacked everyone but Newt."

Theseus smiled fondly at the memory and leaned in the table. Percival found himself more interested in the story and in the wizard capable of taming dragons.

"I'm glad it got cancelled, you know?" He said, looking irritated. "Because it was very difficult for me to keep an eye on Newt. Those damned beasts didn't let me near him!"

Percival knew the exact moment when the alcohol hit Theseus' system completely when the auror rested his head over the table and started to sob and cry how much he missed his Newt.

At the end of the night, Percival (and one of Theseus' subordinates) had to take him back to his hotel room.

Percival didn't find out who Newt was until days later.

Drunk or not, Theseus did really enjoy talking about Newt. And because of that Percival learned a couple of things about him. He was a magizoologist and he was the best in what he did; he loved magical and non-magical creatures and he lacked of self preservation.

"He thinks all creatures are fluffy kittens," Theseus told him and even though he wanted to sound angry, there was a clear spark of amusement dancing in his eyes.

He learned that Newt had a kleptomaniac creature that loved shiny things.

"That damned Niffler stole my ring!" Theseus huffed. "I tried to cast a spell to recover it, but Newt stopped me before I could do it. He said it'd scared the Niffler."

"You should've insisted," Percival commented, curious to see his friend's reaction.

"No, Newt would've gone mad at me," Theseus told him. "The last time he was mad he stopped talking to me for a week."

His eyebrows quirked up in surprise. Percival couldn't quite believe one of the most powerful aurors of Britain was afraid of another wizard giving him the silent treatment. But Newt was not any wizard, was he? He was different, special, at least to Theseus. Percival thought Newt was Theseus' friend, but somehow that didn't seem quite right.

He knew later that Newt had a case full of magical (and also quite illegal) creatures and Theseus let him get in and out of the Ministry, with the case in hand, whenever he wanted.

It seemed Newt had Theseus completely wrapped around his little finger.

Percival found that rather amusing.

He didn't found out more about Newt until Theseus stormed into his office, with a letter in his hands and a huge smile on his face.

The auror turned the paper around to show him what it was and Percival got a glimpse of a elegant handwriting, but what he could see was the signature.

Newt Scamander, it said. Percival blinked in confusion and looked at Theseus who was already concentrated reading the letter.

"Newt Scamander?" He mumbled before he could stop himself.

"Yes, I told you he sent it to me," Theseus said.

"No, I meant... He's Scamander," he tried again, feeling stupid saying it because of the way Theseus was looking at him.

"Of course his last name is Scamander!" Theseus rolled his eyes. "What's going on with you today? Are you okay? Have you been drinking lately?"

"Not even a glass of wine," Percival said.

"Besides, why wouldn't he be? I thought it was obvious. After all he's my-"

But Richards entered the office without even knocking first, insisting it was urgent.

And it was. They had found Grindelwald's base of operations and they needed to go as soon as possible.

The fight didn't last long; they captured the majority of Grindelwald's followers, the problem was the dark lord himself had managed to escape.

Disappointment fell over the whole group, but they managed to cheer up a little bit when they remembered it was just a couple of days more for them to return home.

And Theseus was happy, because he was going to see Newt again after a very long and exhausting month.

He was so excited he started to babble about Newt... again, only this time he was heard by a wizard at the pub they were in. And the man moved his chair closer.

"Are you talking about Newt Scamander?" He asked, genuinely curious. "I met him in France. He's a sweet little thing, isn't he?"

Theseus didn't answer, his response was to press the glass in his hands harder than he should.

"He saved me from a wampus. I haven't seen him since then," the man sighed, sad. "I wonder if any of you could tell me where he is... I really want to see him again, maybe invite him some dinner and-"

Theseus leaned in and took the man's arm in a grip Percival was sure it was painful. But his smile, it was the most terrifying thing he had seen.

"Listen, you... whoever you are I don't care, Newt Scamander is off limits, do you understand? Because if I see you near him, you'll miss the wampus he saved you from."

Then the story about the ring came to Percival's mind and an idea formed in his mind.

Of course, it was so obvious. Newt was Theseus' husband.

Percival was really curious about their story together, but he was not the man that used to ask people questions about their private lives, he preferred to wait until said person is comfortable enough to tell their story.

Besides, there was no time left, because Theseus was going back to England.

***

They didn't see each other after that, but they kept writing. And it wasn't that Theseus life wasn't interesting but the best part of his letters was when he wrote about Newt. Percival found himself smiling and grinning the most when he read something about the magizoologist.

Because it seemed Newt was as wild as the creatures he took care of.

More than once he laughed out loud while reading how Newt had found another dangerous creature and took it to the house, making Theseus almost have a heart attack.

After a few of those letters, Percival not only wrote about the problems in MACUSA, he also added a few questions about Newt. But they were just innocent questions. Where was Newt at the moment? What kind of creature was he studying the most? He asked and stopped himself from adding things like What color are his eyes? How does his voice sound like?

Mercy Lewis seemed to have heard his prayers because the next letter came with a photograph. Theseus wanted to prove Percival Newt kept taking beasts into their house. But Percival didn't pay much attention to the little occamy in the wizard's hands, because the wizard himself was way more interesting than the creature.

Newt was breathtaking. He had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. And his eyes were shining with joy as he looked at the occamy and caressed it with his fingers. Then he turned his head to the camera and he could see lovely freckles all over his cheeks. His curls fell over his forehead and his eyes looked away from the camera in an gesture of adorable shyness.

Percival kept the picture, of course he did. After all Theseus gave it to him, didn't he? There wasn't anything wrong about that. The problem started days later when Percival brought home a beautiful frame for the photograph and left it in his bedroom where he could see it perfectly before falling asleep.

He didn't have time to think about it, because Grindelwald attacked him.

***

It took Percival a long time to be back to himself after being rescued. Newt's photograph (that thanks Mercy Lewis Grindelwald didn't destroy) and Theseus' letters with news of Newt helped a lot.

To say that he was impressed was a underestimation, he was more than that when auror Goldstein told him it was Newt who noticed the Graves that sentenced them to death wasn't the real one. He not only felt impressed, he felt relieved to know Newt didn't believe he'd do something like that to him. He'd never hurt Newt.

Even though he hadn't actually met him.

But he did, he met him two years after his rescue. Newt had returned New York to visit auror Goldstein and her sister and he also brought copies of his book with him. Percival already knew about that, Theseus sent him a long letter about how proud he was of Newt and how much he wanted the whole world to notice the other wizard's talents.

But even though the information and the picture, Percival was not prepared. Seeing that kind and warm smile spreading slowly over those freckled features was completely different from seeing it on a photograph. Newt's presence was like a ray of sunshine, he was full of energy, an energy that was difficult to follow, but Percival did it anyway.

He ignored the inner voice that warned him about getting too close, he knew what was going to happen, what was already happening and did nothing to stop it. He gave Newt all the permits he needed, he started to have lunch with him in the cafeteria and adapted his own office to make it a place more comfortable for the magizoologist, so he didn't have to leave.

He knew, but ignored. Percival let himself fall little by little. He asked the other wizard to be on first name basis because he couldn't stand calling him Mr Scamander anymore. He felt guilty for putting in the president's head Newt would be very valuable for MACUSA, but he felt worse when Newt accepted, because part of him was overwhelmed with happiness.

He was also curious and hopeful. Why did Newt accept a job so far from Theseus? Was there something wrong? What was happening between the two?

But he didn't ask, it was not his place.

He met the Niffler when the thing stole his pocket watch. And when he found out he didn't care, that he liked the way Newt's cheeks flushed or the sensation of his skin when their fingers touch as Newt returned him the watch, he knew there was no coming back from that.

It got worse at MACUSA's dance. All years there was a celebration for the anniversary of MACUSA. All workers were invited. Percival had to go because he was the Director of Magical Security and because Picquery basically ordered him to go.

Newt, on the other hand, wasn't a people's person and Percival knew he'd prefer to be taking care of his creatures, but he also knew Miss Goldstein was his friend and she could be really persuasive sometimes.

So Percival Graves spent the night trying not to stare at Newt, but it was unfair, because he was wearing a really good suit and he looked stunning with it.

The problem was that he wasn't the only one who noticed, therefore it didn't took long for Newt to be surrounded by wizards and witches who wanted to dance with him.

Percival walked towards him, reminding himself he had promised Theseus to take care of him. He also conveniently ignored the voice that called him hypocrite, the same voice that was telling him he was doing that just because he was jealous.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. He hadn't recalled being that flustered since he was twelve. It was almost ridiculous. And it was even more ridiculous when all his worries fade away when Newt smiled at him and took his hand.

"Thanks for getting me out of there," Newt said. "It's not that I don't like them. They seem good people, but I'm not used to be around so many people."

"You're welcome," Percival smirked and forgot about everything else. He took Newt by his slender waist and pulled him close.

"I feel comfortable around you," he said and Percival felt warm inside.

He leaned in, pressing their foreheads together, he stayed like that because Newt didn't push him away.

He looked into those hazel eyes and wondered what would have happened if he had met Newt before Theseus did. Maybe he was losing it, but he felt like Newt and him fit together.

But it couldn't be. It could never be.

***

Percival knew it was going to happen sooner or later, but honestly he wanted more time.

Theseus had arrived at MACUSA and knowing him he was going to convince Newt to leave with him.

But Percival refused to let Newt go without telling him everything.

He wasn't so lucky because before he could move, Theseus stormed into his office. He was angry, which didn't surprise him.

"Why didn't you tell me Newt was officially working for MACUSA?" He demanded.

"I thought he had told you," Percival's lie sounded weak even to his ears.

"He didn't."

"Maybe he had a reason to do that," he blurted out.

"Where's he?" Theseus asked, ignoring him.

"I don't know." Another lie, he knew Newt so well by then he was sure he was sitting on the couch at Tina's office at the moment.

He sighed and looked at Theseus, he deserved to know too.

"I'm in love with him," he said before he regretted it.

"What?"

"I've fallen in love with Newt," Percival breathed and didn't flinch when Theseus growled. He was pissed, of course he was.

"You utter cock! I trusted you!" He snarled. "But if you think just because you're my friend I'm gonna let you put your dirty hands on my baby brother you're terribly mistaken!"

Percival blinked a few times before he could process what Theseus had said.

"Newt's your brother?"

That just seemed to irritate Theseus even more.

"Of course he is! But you know that already, Graves!"

"I didn't," he admitted. "I thought he was your husband."

"What?" The words catch Theseus off guard. But when he realised, he bursted into laughter.

Percival didn't care he was laughing at him. He felt relieved.

"Just to make one thing clear, no matter how funny I find this, that doesn't mean I approve your- hey!"

Percival left Theseus and apparated outside Tina's office. He walked in like the desperate man he was and sat next to his magizoologist.

Marry me he wanted to say, but bit his lip before saying it. He had waited so long he wasn't going to ruin it.

"Do you want to have dinner with me?" Percival asked feeling his heart on his throat.

"Of course," Newt responded too quickly. He looked quite calm for someone that got flustered for almost anything.

Auror Goldstein cleared her throat and make a motion with her hand, like she wanted him to add something more.

Then he understood.

"Like a date," he added.

"Oh... Oh!" Newt blushed prettily. "I mean... yes, I'll have dinner with you."

Percival couldn't help himself and kissed Newt's hand and the wizard's face turned into a deeper shade of red.

"What are you doing, Graves? Hands off!" Theseus entered the room.

Percival saw auror Goldstein sigh.

"So you thought he was married and you still were planning how to woo him?"

"Don't mind him, he's being overdramatic," Newt told him, then his brother's words hit him. "You thought I was married? With whom?"

"It's a long story."


End file.
